A storage system coupled to a host computer via a network includes, for example, a plurality of magnetic disks as storage devices for storing data. The storage system uses the technology of redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) to give redundancy to a storage area of the plurality of storage devices, and thereby build RAID groups (also called parity groups).
The storage system also provides the host computer with, in the form of logical volumes, a storage area having a capacity that is requested by the host computer from a part of the RAID groups. As logical volumes of storage systems in general, there are ones constituted of the storage area of a high-performance, expensive storage device, ones constituted of the storage area of a low-performance, inexpensive storage device, and a set of logical volumes different from one another in the degree of RAID configuration redundancy, from which a selection is made depending on the use.
In recent years, a storage system management method that is in demand for largescale storage integration environments, where one storage system is shared by a plurality of companies, a plurality of departments, or the like, is multi-tenancy-type management method which places an administrator for each company or each department so that the storage system is managed by the respective administrators. This lessens the burden on an administrator of a storage system.
There is also a technology for bundling a plurality of physical storage systems together to provide as one virtual storage system to a host computer (for example, see PTL 1). This technology enables a plurality of companies, a plurality of departments, or the like to share a plurality of physical storage systems.